CAMARADERIE
by Nakashima Kokoromiru
Summary: /Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kak.. kami akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sasuke.."/   /...Sesekali gadis itu terkikik, lalu muncul rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Oh, ayolah.. gadis ini sedang jatuh cinta./   /Seringai acuh muncul dari bibir mungil Hinata, "Dia sendiri yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini.. Dia sendiri yang membuatku bersikap tidak sopan padanya —"/
1. Chapter 1

**CAMARADERIE**

**Summary : **Sasuke Uchiha, yang kaya, tampan, dan ramah. Namun sering berpindah-pindah sekolah dengan alasan tak mempunyai teman dan tak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Entah apa sebabnya.

**Warning** : Hard—Out of Characters, AU, First Fanficion, etc.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto, CAMARADERIE © Nakashima Kokoromiru.

**Author's Note : **Ah, silahkan dibaca, readers! Maaf kalau idenya –mungkin—pasaran. Tapi CAMARADERIE benar-benar berasal dari otak saya.. Dan mohon dimaklumi apabila didalamnya terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan. Karena ini first fic saya. Mohon dimaklumi, dan diapresiasi.. agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik dan yang lebih penting menambah SEMANGAT saya.. Arigatou^^

**xxXxx**

**Senin, 12 Juli 2010—Kediaman keluarga Uchiha.**

Sasuke Uchiha menggeliat diatas ranjang empuknya, sesekali berpindah posisi agar tubuhnya menempati posisi yang nyaman. Tubuhnya benar-benar hangat dan nyaman dibawah selimut biru dongker tebalnya. Sampai ketika, sesuatu yang terasa dingin menyentuh pipinya dan membuat anak itu mengerjap saking kagetnya. Sasuke menggeliat lagi, dan membenarkan posisi kepalanya yang tadi sempat terangkat dari bantalnya.

Mikoto Uchiha tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang masih berniat untuk bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang empuknya, lantas menyentuh lagi pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang dingin dan basah karena baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga putra bungsunya itu.

Sasuke mulai bereaksi, mengerjapkan matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya matahari dari tirai yang sudah dibuka Mikoto sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Anak itu mendesah, lalu berbalik menghadap ibunya. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Masih mengantuk.

"Bu, ini jam berapa? Aku masih ngantuk, bu.." bisik Sasuke lirih, lalu mengangkat kembali selimutnya sampai sebatas dada. Hal itu membuat Mikoto kembali bereaksi. Sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Sayang.. Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam 6 tepat! Ibu tak mau kamu terlambat dihari pertama sekolahmu," ujar Mikoto lembut, wanita paru baya itu menarik selimut sasuke dan membangunkan anak itu dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya sampai dia terduduk. Hal itu membuat Sasuke yang benar-benar masih mengantuk, luar biasa kesal.

"Ibu! Aku benar-benar mengantuk, bu! Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagiii saja! Semalaman aku menonton pertandingan sepak bola, bu! Huh, kupikir ibu mengerti.." bantahnya, mata orientalnya masih setengah tertutup, piama biru muda yang dipakainya sangat kusut—apalagi dibagian punggungnya.

"Ibu tidak menyuruhmu untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola sampai larut malam, Sasuke.. kau tahu 'kan?" jawab Mikoto sembari tersenyum, berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi putranya yang agak bandel itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, anak itu sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, tertarik untuk membantah perkataan ibundanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, "Itachi yang memaksaku untuk menemaninya nonton! Padahal sudah tau keesokan harinya aku harus berangkat pagi! Dasar kakak durhaka!" tuduhnya sembarangan.

"Siapa yang durhaka, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri menyandarkan pundaknya pada bingkai kamar pintu Sasuke. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia kesal dengan perkataan yang barusan diucapkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya cowok berambut agak panjang diikat itu tak perlu menanyakan siapa obyek penghinaan Sasuke tersebut. Cowok itu terlalu pintar. Namun dia hanya berusaha menghentikan adiknya dengan kalimat 'Siapa-yang-durhaka-Sasuke?' agar anak yang masih terduduk diranjangnya itu tak melanjutkan lagi kata-kata kurang ajar terhadapnya.

Namun ternyata ia salah, bukannya Sasuke berhenti, anak berambut jabrik kebelakang itu malah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan muka tanpa dosa, "Kau, bodoh!"

Itachi ingin sekali menjitak kepala adiknya, namun diurungkannya. Mengingat Sasuke adalah adik semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi—sekalipun anak itu selalu bersikap kurang ajar kepadanya.

"Hei! Kau yang bodoh! Ayo cepat mandi sana.. aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu! Jadi bergegaslah, aku juga ada jadwal di kantor.." ucap Itachi dengan nada tenang, lalu melirik arloji siver yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "..Ghezz! Ayo cepat Sasuke! 10 menit lagi kau harus sudah siap dibawah, atau kau akan naik bus umum sendirian!" ancamnya, lalu berdiri tegap dan berbalik meninggalkan adik dan ibunya di dalam kamar.

Mikoto berpaling ke Sasuke, "Nah, ayo cepat mandi, ibu akan menyiapkan seragammu.." perintah Mikoto lembut.

Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk putihnya terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja dengan sungutan yang terus saja keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat Mikoto tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya yang memang keras kepala.

xxXXxx

Usai Sarapan, Mikoto merapikan dasi yang sedikit miring dibalik setelan jas hitam Itachi, lantas mengecup pipi kanan putra sulungnya itu. Setelah itu, wanita berambut panjang itu menghampiri suaminya—Fugaku Uchiha, dan melakukan hal sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada Itachi, lalu mencium punggung tangan kanan suaminya itu. Setelah itu, ia menuju anak bungsunya yang masih melahap sehelai roti dengan selai coklat diatasnya, memijit pundak anak itu perlahan.

"Bergegas, Sasuke.." bisiknya lembut.

"Ya," Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu melahap potongan terakhir roti selai coklatnya, lalu meminum segelas susu yang sudah disediakan oleh ibunya disamping keranjang buah. Terlanjur melirik buah apel berwarna merah segar, anak itu tergiur untuk menyambar dua buah apel tersebut. Satu sudah dicomot olehnya, satu lagi ia masukkan kedalam ransel hitamnya. Anak itu lalu menghampiri ibunya, memejamkan mata ketika wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu mengecup keningnya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Sukses di sekolah barumu ya, sayang.. Ibu harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang dulu pernah terjadi padamu.." Ucap Mikoto, matanya menyorotkan rasa kepedulian yang amat besar kepada anak bungsunya itu.

Mendengar kata-kata ibunya, mata Sasuke sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Ibu, jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu lagi.. Aku takut, bu.." Katanya lirih, wajahnya pun pias. Anak itu menggenggam erat jemari-jemari ibunya.

Melihat itu, Mikoto pun sedikit menyesal mengatakan kata-katanya tadi, "Oh, Sasuke.. Maafkan ibu, nak.. Ibu janji 'itu' tidak akan terjadi lagi padamu,"

Meskipun sang ibu sudah berjanji dan menjamin keselamatannya, Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri bahwa perasaan takut itu masih membekas dalam pikirannya. Lama. Sampai di dalam mobil Hyundai silver milik kakaknya, hingga mobil itu meluncur membelah suasana hening pagi, Sasuke masih terus terbayang akan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya cemas dan kalut. Semuanya seperti roll film yang menampilkan kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya.

xxXXxx

**(Flashback)**

**Senin, 07 Juni 2010—Sunagakure High School.**

Sasuke ngeri melihat betapa besarnya tubuh teman-teman cowok barunya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri adalah siswa dengan tubuh paling kecil dikelasnya, padahal anak itu punya tubuh yang normal-normal saja dikalangan anak seusianya—15 tahun dan berada dikelas satu SMA.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, badan boleh pas-pasan, namun otak jenius dan wajahnya yang rupawan benar-benar menonjol di kelasnya—Ah, ralat! Di sekolahnya. Anak itu dengan briliannya menjawab kuis-kuis super sulit yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai soal tingkat murid kelas tiga SMA, dan langsung mengambil hati gurunya itu. Lalu dengan anggunnya menjadi idola para cewek-cewek, baik itu sebayanya, maupun kakak-kakak kelas cewek dikelas dua atau tiga.

Dalam kurun waktu 3 hari, nama Sasuke sudah melejit bak artis yang sedang naik daun. Namun itu tak membuat Sasuke tinggi hati atau besar kepala. Anak itu tetaplah Sasuke yang pendiam, pintar, dan senang menyendiri dikelas. Bukan dia sombong atau apa, tapi anak itu merasa risih karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menjadi teman akrabnya, yang memandang dia sebagai anak yang baik, dan tulus menerima dia apa adanya. Bukannya memandang dia sebagai bintang sekolah, dan bicara baik di depannya, namun dibelakang Sasuke mereka membicarakan hal-hal buruk. Memikirkan itu mebuat cowok berkulit putih pucat itu frustasi sendiri.

Sasuke yang menyadari kelasnya sudah sepi, beranjak mengamit ransel hitamnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas ber-AC itu. Hari itu sekolahnya hanya 4 jam pelajaran saja, di karenakan salah satu guru meninggal, sehingga guru-guru serta para staff melayat untuk berbela sungkawa. Seluruh murid dipulangkan. Dan Sasuke bersorak gembira dalam hatinya. Badannya benar-benar tak bersahabat hari itu. Suhu tubuhnya pun terasa naik sedikit. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Membuat anak itu berjalan dengan sedikit limbung. Beruntunglah ia, karena hari itu ia pulang cepat.

Setelah turun dari kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua, Sasuke bergegas keluar gerbang. Anak itu bergidik ngeri. Ini masih jam dua siang, tapi sekolahnya benar-benar gelap dan menyeramkan. Anak itu bersandar dibawah pohon—yang dia tidak tahu itu pohon apa namanya. Lalu merogoh ponsel flipnya, berniat menghubungi kakaknya, dan meminta sang kakak untuk menjemputnya. Ketika hendak mengarahkan ponsel ke telinganya, tiba-tiba ada yang merebut ponselnya dan membantingnya.

Sasuke terkejut. Dia mendongak agar ia tahu siapa yang melakukan hal kurang ajar iu kepadanya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka bersiap-siap melontarkan kata-kata umpatan. Namun hal itu tak terjadi, kata-kata itu seolah ditarik kembali dengan satu tarikan napas. Oh, tidak! Sasuke benar-benar dalam masalah. Cowok raksasa itu, dia sekelas dengannya. Tapi untuk apa Sasuke takut, kan dia tidak punya masalah apa-apa dengan cowok raksasa ini.

"Hei, Sasuke! The-Most-Perfect-Boy, huh?" Cowok raksasa iu menyeringai kejam.

"KISAME! AKU TAK TAHU APA MASALAHMU! KENAPA KAU MEMBANTING PONSELKU?" teriak Sasuke. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Kisame—si Cowok Raksasa.

"Yeah, buat apa kau marah? Kau kan kaya, setelah ponselmu itu dinyatakan rusak, nanti malam kau pasti akan beli lagi.. betul 'kan?" masih dengan seringaian jahatnya.

Sasuke geram, dia bangkit berdiri lalu berusaha mensejajarkan pandangannya pada Kisame, namun sia-sia, Kisame 10 cm lebih tinggi darinya, cowok itu benar-benar raksasa.

"TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU TAHU! KAU KIRA AKU ANAK RAJA? KAU BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR!" Sasuke tak mengubah nada bicaranya, anak itu masih saja berteriak. Menantang Kisame, mungkin?

Kisame mengernyit, dia marah, "KAU YANG KURANG AJAR! SEKARANG IKUT AKU!"

Sasuke memberontak saat Kisame menyeret lengannya dengan erat, membawanya kesuatu tempat.

xxXXxx

Sasuke ketakutan sekarang, dihadapannya terdapat 6 anak laki-laki bertubuh besar-besar, berpawakan seperti preman. Dan yang lebih parah, Sasuke terjebak di gang sempit bersama mereka, Sasuke piker berteriak pun tak ada gunanya. Karena kawasan lumayan jauh dari pemukiman. Dan memakan waktu 30 menit dari sekolah. Sasuke gemetaran sekarang, namun rautnya tak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun. Anak itu menatap satu persatu anak-anak menyeramkan dihadapannya termasuk Kisame.

Kisame menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan khasnya, seram. Lalu maju beberapa langkah hingga ia dan Sasuke berhadapan dengan jarak satu jengkal saja.

"Nah, Sasuke.. Kau akan rasakan pembalasanku! Aku dan teman-temanku akan mengeroyokmu habis-habisan disini.."

"Memang aku pernah salah apa padamu?"

"Salah apa? Huh, salah apa? Kau tak tau dimana letak kesalahanmu?"

"Bodoh sekali kau. Kau pikir aku ini dukun? Yang bisa tau segalanya, IDIOT!"

"APA KATAMU?" Kisame berteriak, lalu meninju wajah Sasuke hingga lebam dan mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya. Sasuke mengernyit kesakitan. "Itu untuk Kau yang sudah merebut perhatian guru favoritku, Kakashi-sensei! Dulu aku ini murid yang paling pintar! Tapi semenjak adanya kamu, aku ini bagaikan sampah yang sudah tak di pedulikan lagi olehnya.."

Sasuke berusaha bangkit, anak itu menyeka darah yang mengalir di hidungnya, "Kalau kau merasa tersaingi olehku karena masalah prestasi, harusnya bukan seperti ini kau membalasku! Tapi dengan belajar giat lagi agar kau bisa mengalahkanku!" setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke kembali mendapat bogem mentah dari Kisame, dan Sasuke tersungkur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pukulan kedua, kau telah merebut hati Konan dariku!" kata Kisame, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa cemburu yang luar biasa.

"Ka..kalau begitu pukuli saja gadismu itu! Jangan pukuli aku! Mengenal gadismu saja tidak! Kapan aku merebutnya darimu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke mendapat pukulan-pukulan lagi, tidak di wajahnya saja, melainkan sekarang diseluruh tubuhnya, Bukan Kisame saja yang memukulnya, melainkan teman-teman Kisame juga ikut mengambil bagian menghantami tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan mereka yang besar.

Sasuke pun pingsan. Tergeletak di dalam gang sempit dengan luka memar yang.. ah, ya ampun.. luar biasa parah.

xxXXxx

Keesokan harinya Sasuke dibawa dirumah sakit, setelah ditemukan oleh seorang wanita tua yang sebenarnya hendak membuang tumpukkan sampah di tong kecil di gang tersebut, dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang tergeletak dengan kondisi yang menggenaskan. Wanita itu mengira Sasuke sudah mati, karena kondisinya yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan lagi. Namun setelah itu ia mendengar Sasuke menggumam sesuatu. Da sesegera mungkin ia membawa sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat dan menghubungi keluarga sasuke dengan cara mengambil kartu pelajar sasuke dan menemukan alamat anak itu disana.

Keluarga Sasuke, berkumpul disana, menemani Sasuke yang benar-benar down—baik fisiknya maupun psikologisnya. Mikoto juga dengan berat hati dan air mata yang tertahan mengatakan pada anak bungsunya bahwa kaki si anak bungsunya tersebut lumpuh untuk sementara.

Mendengar itu Sasuke sempat depresi dan mogok bicara. Sampai ada Itachi yang menyemangatinya dan mengatakan bahwa kelumpuhan adiknya itu hanya sementara saja. Itachi benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan anak-anak berengsek yang telah melukai adiknya itu. Dan mengambil langkah hukum. Sampai akhirnya, keenam anak yang mengeroyok Sasuke itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan dihukum sepantasnya.

Setelah itu Sasuke pindah sekolah karena keinginannya sendiri.

xxXXxx

**Senin, 14 Juni 2010—Fregass High School.**

Sasuke kini berada di sekolah keduanya, kejadian yang menimpanya 3 hari yang lalu masih membekas dalam benaknya, dan menjadi trauma baginya. Anak itu masih menggunakan kursi roda.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke tetap populer meski dia bergantung pada kursi rodanya agar tetap bisa beraktifitas. Anak itu tetap saja mempunyai sejuta penggemar. Tetap berwajah manis meski bekas luka hantam itu masih bertengger di wajahnya. Benar-benar cowok beruntung. Namun tetap saja, Sasuke merasa sendirian di sekolah keduanya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa dekat dengan guru matematikanya, Kurenai-sensei. Awalnya anak itu hanya merasa nyaman ketika ia bertanya, berdebat, atau membahas soal matematika bersama gurunya yang cantik itu. Namun lama-kelamaan dia merasa begitu akrab dengan gurunya itu, seperti hubungan teman dengan teman.

Namun hal itu bukan masalah bagi Sasuke, anak itu malah girang bukan main. Karena ia akhirnya mempunyai seorang teman yang dengan tulus berada di dekatnya. Apalagi ini gurunya, yang lebih dewasa dan lebih bisa mengajarinya apabila ia sedang labil.

"Kurenai-sensei! Lihat nilai Geografiku! Aku mengalami peningkatan!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar,memamerkan nilainya kepada sang guru sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia memang agak kesulitan dalam pelajaran hapal-menghapal.

Kurenai tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambut jabrik Sasuke. Ia bangga.

"Bagus Sasuke! Perahankan nilaimu.."

Sasuke lalu mengernyit heran kepada Kurenai, "Bu, ibu kenapa kok akhir-akhir ini ibu dingin sekali padaku? Tidak seperti biasanya.."

Senyum Kurenai lenyap, ia lalu memandang Sasuke serius, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari Sasuke, apalagi ia dengan cepat mendorong kursi roda dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke keluar dari kelas X-A.

Sasuke takut. Ia trauma apabila ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Apalagi kejadian itu masih beberapa hari lamanya berlangsung. Namun sasuke percaya bahwa Kurenai-sensei tidak akan membahayakan dirinya.

Sasuke saat itu berada di ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai ruangan Kurenai-sensei. Ia lalu mengikuti Gurunya lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa, Kurenai-sensei? Mengapa membawaku kesini?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos, membuat Kurenai ingin mencubitnya gemas.

"Sasuke kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku begitu dekat denganmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Karena aku murid pintar, bukan?" katanya bangga.

Kurenai tertawa kecil, "Itu salah satunya, tapi ada lagi yang lebih intim.."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, "Intim? Apa maksudnya, guru?"

Kurenai meremas jemari-jemarinya sendiri, wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang itu cemas, bimbang, dan dilemma, "Aku.. menyukaimu.. Sasuke.. Uchiha.."

Sasuke terkejut, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh bayangan yang tidak-tidak, namun segera ia tepis dengan tawanya, "Hahaha.. Guru menyukaiku karena aku pintar dan perfect 'kan?" candanya.

Kurenai menggeleng, membuat Sasuke semakin cemas,"Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang pria.."

Pernyataan Kurenai membuat Sasuke seakan berhenti bernapas, ia benar-benar terkejut, namun sekuat tenaga ia memutar kursi rodanya, berbalik, dan meninggalkan Kurenai seorang diri.

xxXXxx

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke merasa ia sangat membenci apabila ada jam pelajaran Matematika. Ia merasa tak enak ketika harus berpandangan dengan gurunya—Kurenai-sensei. Wanita itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang aneh, membuat Sasuke risih.

Berhari-hari lamanya, Sasuke harus menghadapi situasi seperti itu. Ia tak berani bercerita kepada keluarganya. Ia merasa ini belum saatnya menceritakan kejadian yang dianggapnya memalukan itu di hadapan keluarganya. Yah, biarlah ia menghadapi sebisanya sendiri sekarang.

Suatu pagi, Sasuke gelisah di meja makan. Ia memikirkan strategi lain unuk menghindari Kurenai-Sensei. Dan hal itu diketahui Kakaknya—Itachi.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kamu gelisah.. habiskan makananmu.. Ibu sudah susah payah membuatkan sup tomat untukmu.. tapi kau cuekin gitu aja," tegur Itachi, dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menyendok satu suap makanan dihadapannya tanpa menjawab apapun dari pertanyaan kakaknya. Sasuke benar-benar stress.

xxXXxx

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ini jam pelajaran MATEMATIKA!. Apalagi Sasuke tahu kalau Kurenai sekarang duduk disampingnya, ia baru sadar kalau teman sebangkunya tidak masuk, sehingga bangku disebelahnya kosong. What the hell?

Kurenai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, sekilas apabila dilihat hanya seperti seorang guru yang melihat pekerjaan muridnya, sehingga murid-murid lainnya tidak curiga dan tetap fokus pada soal yang diberikannya. Namun tak ada yang tau apa yang mereka bicarakan diluar materi pelajaran. Kurenai semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau harus tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. Tapi kalau kau menghindariku terus, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya!" ujarnya dengan nada sarkasme.

Sasuke bergidik, ia menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kurenai. Kurenai tersenyum aneh, tak dapat diartikan. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sehingga anak itu berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman guru sekaligus MANTAN sahabatnya itu. Namun tak lama kemudian..

Beruntungnya Sasuke, karena setelah itu ia mendengar suara bel pulang. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari pandangan dan sentuhan gurunya yang membuatnya semakin terintimidasi.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Dan segera bergegas keluar.

Tapi sialnya Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Kurenai lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas X-A—kelas Sasuke.

xxXXxx

Sasuke duduk di kursi rodanya di depan bangku panjang sebelah kantin. Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, hanya beberapa anak saja yang tertinggal. Anak itu menanti sang kakak yang tak kunjung menjemputnya. Selebihnya, Sasuke merasa baik-baik saja, tak ada yang mengancamnya.

Tapi salah, sebuah mobil jazz berwarna hitam terhenti dihadapannya, dan keluar seorang wanita yang sangat ditakuti Sasuke—Kurenai!

Sasuke terlonjak, hendak kabur dari sana. Namun karena efek dari keterkejutannya, anak itu agak sedikit lamban, dan akhirnya pegangan kursi rodanya diseret oleh Kurenai . Dengan bantuan anak buahnya, ia menaikkan Sasuke ke mobilnya, dan melipat kursi roda anak itu.

"Kurenai-sensei, apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Tolong jangan lakukan ini!"pinta Sasuke—meronta, namun Kurenai tak menggubrisnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria berwajah sangar yang menyetir mobil—mungkin ia sopir Kurenai.

"Hei, pak Tua! Kau dibayar berapa oleh Kurenai hingga melakukan ini? Seharusnya apabila kau melihat penculikan kau harus melapor pada pihak yang berwajib bukan seperti..ehmm" Sasuke tak sadarkan diri setelah ia dibekap oleh saputangan putih yang dibawa oleh lelaki berwajah sangar yang lainnya..

Sialnya Sasuke, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa dirinya diculik. Oleh seseorang yang sangat ia percaya setelah keluarganya.

xxXXxx

Itachi mondar-mandir, ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, ke lapangan basket, semua penjuru sekolah ia cari. Bahkan ke ruangan informasi untuk menyiarkan panggilan kepada aiknya pun sudah ia lakukan. Tapi dua jam berlalu Itachi tak menemukan adiknya. Itachi cemas. Adiknya mengenakan kursi roda, dia sangat rentan, apalagi orangtuanya sedang dinas keluar negeri sekarang. Dan dia diemban untuk menjaga adik semata wayangnya itu. Tapi nyatanya, Itachi mendapat masalah sekarang. Dua kata. Adiknya Hilang!

Ia sudah menghubungi nomor Sasuke berulang kali. Namun tak diangkat oleh bocah itu. Itachi semakin berpikir hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Otaknya sekarang tak lagi berpikir dingin.

"Ototou, kamu dimana?"Tanya Itachi kepada.. entah kepada siapa, yang jelas bukan kepada Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak sedang berada disitu—didekatnya. Itachi merogoh saku dicelananya, mengambil ponsel, dan mengetik tuts nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Cowok berwajah tegas itu menghubungi orang tuanya.

"Halo? Ibu! Buu.. Sesuatu buruk terjadi!" teriak Itachi. Membuat ibunya yang sedang ia telepon disebrang sana sedikit khawatir.

"Ada apa, Itachi.. tenangkan dirimu dulu, nak.." jawab Mikoto, mau tak mau bingung juga.

"Sasuke hil.."

Sambungan terputus.

Hell, yeah! Itachi mengumpat habis-habisan. Bagaimana bisa dalam situasi seperti ini baterainya low batt dan harus drop ditengah pembicaraan penting. Dan satu pelajaran yang dapat Itachi ambil dari peristiwa ini. Bawalah dua ponsel. Yang satunya buat cadangan.

'Ah, tidak penting.. Fokus pada Sasuke!' batin si pengusaha muda itu.

xxXXxx

Disebuah ruangan kosong dan agak berdebu, Sasuke tersadar dari pingsannya. Anak itu mengerjapkan mata. Lalu terkejut saat ia merasakan tangan dan kakinya terikat. Ia baru sadar apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu, ia diculik.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan dan kakinya dari ikatan tali itu. Namun sia-sia saja. Sampai akhirnya seseorang masuk dalam ruangan itu. Menghampiri Sasuke dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Kurenai lagi! Oh, kenapa wanita itu begitu posesif pada Sasuke?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke? Maaf aku harus melakukan ini.. Ini semata-mata hanya agar perhatianmu tetap padaku.." bisiknya pada Sasuke. Membelai rambut anak itu pelan.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin muntah, dan jijik dengan apa yang dikatakan sang guru kepadanya. Namun ia berusaha menetralisir perasaannya sendiri dengan mengatakan, "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali!"

Kurenai tersenyum, lalu menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengan Sasuke. Anak itu hendak tak sadarkan diri lagi, namun sebelum ia memejamkan mata, ia sempat mendengar,

"Hmm.. jangan lagi kau berkata kau tidak tahu apa-apa, dan bersikap sok polos seperi itu! Sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu menjadi anak yang tidak polos seperti dulu.."

Sasuke tak sanggup merespon. Semuanya gelap.

xxXXxx

"Hai! Bangun.."

Sasuke merasa seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya perlahan, membuatnya agar tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan—gadis yang membangunkannya tadi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.. Sekarang kau harus pergi, aku akan meepaskanmu dari sini.."

Sasuke hendak berontak, namun ia segera tersadar bahwa ia diculik beberapa jam yang lalu, dan ia sekarang harus dibebaskan. Sehingga anak itu menuruti saja apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis di depannya itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum dia tahu.."

"Dia?"

"Kurenai.."

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa masuk kesini..?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya!" bentak gadis itu.

Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari ikatan itu langsung melarikan diri lewat jendela yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka oleh gadis bermata violet itu. Ia tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

Anak itu sekarang bingung sendiri, ia bahkan tidak mengenal tempat yang ia pijak sekarang ini. Namun ia dengan nekatnya menghadang taksi dan meminta sang supir melajukan kendaraannya ke alamat rumahnya.

xxXXxx

"Hei, anak muda! Bangun.. sudah sampai di depan rumahmu, nih.." Sopir taksi itu mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke, agak keras karena Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Sasuke terbangun. Sedikit linglung.

"Eh..ohh.. iya tentu saja! Anda tunggu disini sebentar, saya akan mengambil uang dirumah saya.."

"Oke."

Sasuke berlalu, membuka pagar putih di depan rumahnya dengan sedikit goyah, langkahnya gemetaran, ingin ia tidur disembarang tempat, menetralisir tubuhnya yang benar-benar kelelahan. Ini pasti efek dari bius bodoh yang diberikan Kurenai tadi. Ia benar-benar mengutuki rumahnya sendiri yang memiliki halaman luas. Ia merasa sedari tadi ia berjalan namun ia tak kunjung mencapai pintu rumahnya.

Tiga langkah lagi.

Dua langkah.

Satu langkah.

Sasuke menggenggam ganggang pintu rumahnya dengan susah payah, namun seseorang terasa menarik pintunya dari dalam. Dan saat itu pula Sasuke tersungkur, pingsan lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke!" Itachi terkejut sendiri melihat adiknya pingsan didepannya, ia hendak membopong adiknya, namun tertahan ketika melihat sopir taksi yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Itachi menghampiri pria yang agak botak itu, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, dan menanyakan beberapa informasi tentang Sasuke. Seperti dimana adiknya itu mulai menaiki taksinya, atau bersama siapa adiknya saat itu. Setelah itu Itachi menghampiri Sasuke, dan menggendongnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Itachi bingung sendiri, adiknya itu selalu mengalami hal-hal yang menyeramkan, ia tak tahu dimana letak kesalahan adiknya, yang ia tahu Sasuke adalah anak yang pintar dan baik, meski terkadang sangat kurang ajar terhadapnya.

Itachi membenahi duduknya sendiri ketika ia melihat Sasuke mulai sadarkan diri. Anak itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja, bahkan bekas suntikan yang bertengger di lengan kiri Sasuke sudah ia perban.

"Baik,"

"Mau cerita?"

"Ntar aja, deh.." anak itu memejamkan mata lagi.

Itachi medesah, lalu menyelimuti tubuh adiknya yang terasa dingin—ketika ia menyentuh lengan anak itu—dengan selimut hangat dan tebal. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke setelah mencium dahi adik kesayangannya itu.

Sejak hari itu, Itachi merasa adiknya sedikit tidak banyak bicara, penakut, dan tidak mau bersosialisasi kepada orang lain selain keluarganya.

Anak itu tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat kejadian itu. Membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya terbingung sendiri.

Namun setelah hari itu si bungsu Uchiha minta pindah sekolah lagi.

**(Flashback Off)**

**xxXXxx**

**Senin, 12 Juli 2010—Mobil Itachi.**

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sudah sampai di sekolah ketiganya. Konohagure High School.

"Melamun apa, Sasuke? Kita sudah sampai, nih," Itachi menoleh kearah sasuke yang duduk disampingnya—di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Hanya masa lalu," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachitanpa membalas tatapaan kakaknya. Mata hitam legam Sasuke terus mengamati bangunan megah dihadapannya.

"Hey, Are you ready, boy?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berharap tak akan ada lagi hal-hal buruk menimpanya, ia percaya ia akan mendapatkan teman disini. Banyak malahan. Bukannya angka 3 angka keberuntungannya, huh?

xxXXxx

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note** : Saya bakal mengira seperti ini jadinya. Sasuke SANGAT OOC! For the God's Sake! Tapi entah mengapa saya menyukai Sasuke yang OoC, daripada yang cool dan jahat seperti yang asli *diguyurtintasamaMasashi* Xp

Saya minta maaf apabila ada typos bertebaran. Harap maklum, selagi saya mengerjakan fict ini saya terserang sesak napasss.. jadi agak gak konsen, maaf! *curhatcolongan*

Pada intinya saya meminta bantuan dan bimbingan kepada para senior yang sudah lebih lama disini.. saya sadar sekali fic saya masih SUPER DUPER AMAT SANGAT jelek..

Yah, akhir kata saya mohon reviewnya, apalagi saya sangat membutuhkan review yang bersifat membangun, dan penyemangat.. Over all, thanks..

**Salam,**

**Nakashima Kokoromiru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMARADERIE**

**Summary : **Sasuke Uchiha, yang kaya, tampan, dan ramah. Namun sering berpindah-pindah sekolah dengan alasan tak mempunyai teman dan tak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Entah apa sebabnya.

**Warning** : Hard—Out of Characters, AU, First Fanficion, etc.

**Author's note : **Aigoo~, maaf lama updatenya, readers.. Gara-gara Kompie Naka harus diinstall ulang tapi gak ada product key-nya.. Naka gak bisa ngetik di Microsoft Word dan harus ngetik di WordPad. #alesan

Sudahlah, ini chap. 2, semoga aja lebih baik daripada chap. sebelumnya~

Arigato..^^

**xxXXxx**

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru lapangan sekolah. Disampingnya masih ada kakaknya—Itachi Uchiha. Tidak jauh beda dari sekolahnya yang sebelumnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi menerima pandangan takjub seolah-olah dia dan kakaknya adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang memakai jubah berlapis emas. Cowok itu menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan, bukan karena dia malu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan mereka, tapi hanya saja bayangan itu masih membekas dan kadang masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, sepertinya ia masih trauma dengan suasana sekolah. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli, kalau menuruti kehendak perasaannya terus-menerus, bagaimana dengan pendidikannya? tetap membolos dan meringkuk dikamarnya benar-benar tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Toh, disini juga bukanlah sekolah nerakanya yang dulu. Disini adalah Konohagakure High School. Sekolah yang terkenal bonafit. Tidak hanya terkenal dari biayanya yang mahal dan siswa-siswinya yang berdompet tebal. Tapi memang sekolah tersebut berisi siswa-siswi pilihan, yang notabene berotak encer dan membuat etalase sekolah penuh dengan piagam penghargaan. Yah, bagi Sasuke—si cowok multitalenta—menjadi siswa pilihan bukanlah hal sulit. Dalam pelajaran? jangan ditanya lagi, cowok itu selalu masuk peringkat paralel. Dalam hal ketampanan? Oh, yang ini sudah pasti Sasuke yang nomor satu. Dalam bidang olahraga? Sasuke sudah termasuk si cowok gesit yang lihai di lapangan. Musik? Sasuke bisa memainkan piano dan gitar, itu sudah cukup mewakili bukan? Tapi tunggu dulu, mari kita tutupi kesempurnaan tersebut dengan kepayahan Sasuke dalam bergaul. Nol besar memang nilai yang cocok untuk Sasuke dalam bidang tersebut. Sampai-sampai menyebabkan insiden sedemikian rupa mengerikannya. Beruntungnya cowok itu masih bisa berkeliling-keliling kembali bersama sang kakak, melancong mencari sekolah yang tepat. Yah, semoga Konohagakure High School adalah yang tepat untuknya.

Sesampainya mereka di depan ruang tata usaha, Sasuke memilih menunggu diluar. Sedangkan Itachi, ia harus masuk kedalam ruangan untuk menghadap Mrs. Tsunade—Kepala sekolah, dan beberapa staf sekolah lainnya. Banyak yang harus diurus Itachi untuk membereskan kepindahan adiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke, anak itu duduk diatas kursi panjang yang terdapat di depan ruang tata usaha. Cowok itu mengabaikan beberapa anak yang berbisik-bisik dan membicarakan tentang dirinya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sasuke kurang tahu pasti. Anak itu diam saja dan memasang muka dingin. Ciri khasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan seorang pria berambut kecoklatan dan berwajah tegas. Sasuke lantas berdiri dari duduknya, dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat untuk pria itu.

"Ini adik saya, Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Itachi, membuat Sasuke kembali menegakkan diri.

"Ah, ya.. Selamat datang di Konohagakure High School," pria itu menghampiri Sasuke, lalu merangkul bahu anak itu. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Arigatou, sensei.." balas Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum lega, dia tak lagi melihat raut wajah takut Sasuke, dan itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, setidaknya Sasuke bisa belajar lagi dengan bebas tanpa kenangan buruk yang menghantuinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri dulu, saya titip Sasuke disini.." pamit Itachi—membungkuk.

"Ah, tentu saja, akan kami jaga Sasuke baik-baik," pria itu membalas membungkuk pada Itachi.

Itachi mengganguk, lantas menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu, "Baik-baik, ya.. Aniki pulang dulu.."

Pelukan Itachi semakin erat. Sedangkan Sasuke? Anak itu diam saja, memberontak tidak membuat semuanya lebih baik. Dia tahu benar watak sang kakak—melarang sama saja menyuruh.

**xxXXxx**

Asuma-sensei, ya.. Orang berwajah tegas dengan rambut coklat gelap mengantar Sasuke hingga kedepan pintu kelasnya. "Nah, Sasuke.. Ini kelasmu.. Umm.. 10-3, kamu bisa langsung masuk sekarang dan ikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, sensei, terimakasih.." ucapnya sembari membungkuk, cowok itu beringsut meraih kenop pintu bermaksud membukanya, namun diurungkan kembali setelah cowok itu mendengar suara lelaki bicara—atau lebih tepatnya menerangkan—dengan serius terdengar samar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Asuma-sensei tersenyum, ia sudah tahu kondisi Sasuke sejak Itachi menceritakannya tadi. Pria itu maklum, lalu meraih bahu Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari kegugupannya sendiri.

"Mau masuk sendiri atau sensei temani?" tawar Asuma-sensei.

Sasuke terkekeh, memainkan jari-jarinya, "Maaf, sensei.. Sa-saya.. sebenarnya tidak ingin merepot.. kan.. uhm.. sensei.. ta—"

"Iya, sensei mengerti.. sekarang sensei temani masuk, ya?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan anak didepannya, Asuma-sensei membuka kenop pintu.

Sasuke mengerjap, masih belum terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela ruangan tersebut. namun sedetik kemudian, matanya berangsur beradaptasi. Dari pemandangan terang dan menyilaukan, berangsur menjadi pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke tergugup pada saat itu juga. Beberapa orang diruangan tersebut menatapnya bingung, ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kedatangan cowok manis itu membuat kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi agak bising.

Asuma mendorong Sasuke pelan, membuat Sasuke yang terbengong menjadi sadar. Pria itu menatap rekan kerjanya yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan murid barunya.

"Permisi, Kakashi-sensei, maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda.." kata Asuma, membungkuk.

Kakashi. Ya.. Pria berambut keperakan itu membalas senyuman rekannya, membalas membungkuk juga, "Ah, silahkan, Asuma-sensei.. dan.. kamu pasti siswa baru itu, ya? Nah, silahkan kamu perkenalkan diri di depan teman-temanmu.."

Sasuke terkesiap, lalu melangkahkan kakinya hingga dirinya sekarang berada di tengah muka kelas. Anak itu tersenyum. Manis sekali. Membuat anak-anak perempuan terkikik.

"Nama saya Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha lengkapnya.. Saya pindahan dari Fregass High School.. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman," Sasuke membungkuk, membuat poninya berangsur turun, menutupi dahinya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, anak itu menegakkan diri lagi.

Kakashi meraih bahu Sasuke, "Sasuke, kamu bisa duduk dibangku Shikamaru —" Kakashi menunjuk bangku kedua dari belakang pojok, yang sudah di duduki oleh anak berambut jabrik terkuncir.

"—atau.. Disamping anak berambut kuning itu. Naruto.."

Sasuke mengangguk. Menghampiri Naruto—anak laki-laki berambut kuning. Anak berkulit agak kecoklatan itu menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya yang kosong—bermaksud menyilahkan Sasuke yang tampak ragu untuk segera duduk.

"Hei, ayo sini.. Duduklah.." kata Naruto riang. Tampaknya dia harus mengeluarkan jurus friendly-nya dengan ekstra. Dia tahu, tipe anak seperti Sasuke ini memang sedikit sulit ditaklukkan untuk menjadi teman baik. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau mudah menyerah begitu saja.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto tadi, "Thanks.." ucapnya singkat.

"Yo!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang. Kakashi-sensei memberi beberapa soal maut kepada murid-muridnya. Beberapa anak mendesah kebingungan. Tapi tidak halnya dengan Sasuke si cerdas, anak itu mengerjakan soal-soal super rumit yang diberi Kakashi-sensei dengan mudahnya.

**xxXXxx**

Setelah bel istirahat, hampir seluruh siswa berhambur keluar entah kemana. Termasuk Naruto. Sekarang kelas 10-3 hanya ada Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan bangku Sasuke dan Naruto. Gadis itu sudah menatap Sasuke 5 menit lamanya. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau risih juga. Cowok itu menutup buku Fisika yang sedari tadi di bacanya, lantas menatap gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu liatin aku terus? Gak enak, tahu!"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, lesung pipinya terlihat jelas, membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup juga, "Kamu kok tampan banget? Aku suka liatnya, apalagi mata kamu!" ucapnya semangat sambil menuding-nuding wajah Sasuke dan menatapnya lebih intens.

"Kenapa sama mata aku?" Sasuke bingung. Mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Gak tau pokoknya aku suka!" Gadis itu bertingkah seolah-olah terlalu gemas melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu membuka kembali buku fisikanya, dan kembali berkutat membacanya.

"SAKURA!" teriakan itu berasal dari luar pintu kelas. Sedikit keras. Membuat Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh kearah luar kelas.

Benar saja, seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka.

"Sakuraaaa.. Kamu gak ke kantin? Tumben banget—" gadis cantik berambut pirang itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sakura—si gadis berambut pink. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang termenung dan berkutat dengan buku 200 halaman-nya. "—Eh, siapa kamu? Anak baru, ya?" pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke. "Tampannyaa.."

Gadis itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisikanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, "Kamu dari sekolah mana? Dan kenapa kamu pindah dari sekolahmu? Kan sayang, ini kan sudah semester kedua.."

"Bukan urusanmu.." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mendengar itu, gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya normal kembali, "Jutek banget, sih.. Yasudah, ayo Sakura kita pergi ke kantin! Perutku sudah keroncongan, nih..." Gadis berambut pirang itu menarik Sakura yang berada disampingnya untuk berdiri. Namun yang ditarik sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Si Gadis berambut pirang protes, "Sakuraaaaaaaa.."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak lapar Ino, kamu ke kantin sendiri aja, ya?" katanya masih tetap memandangi Sasuke intens.

"Jadi begini Sakura Haruno kalau sudah ketemu cowok cakep? Teman baiknya sudah gak—"

"STOP!—" Sakura menyela. Gadis bermata Jade itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, lalu melepasnya lagi. "—Ok, aku ikut denganmu! Sebentar, aku mau ambil dompet dulu di tas.." lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, si gadis berambut pirang melompat senang, "Nah, gitu dong.." katanya sembari mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sakura.

"Ah, kamu selalu begitu! Aku kan bukan kamu yang sudah punya cowok.. Jadi biarkan sahabatmu ini memandang anak baru yang cakep itu.." rengek Sakura. Berjalan disamping Ino—keluar kelas.

"Yah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu moment pendekatan kamu.. Tapi kan temanmu yang satu ini juga butuh teman.."

"Ya sudahlah.. Apa boleh buat.."

**xxXXxx**

Bel pulang hanya kurang 15 menit lagi. Tapi Sasuke sudah tak mampu lagi menahan pening di kepalanya. Anak itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Mukanya tampak sangat pucat. Nafasnya menderu. Haah, kelemahan Sasuke yang kedua, mudah sekali sakit.

Disampingnya, Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan sensei yang sedang menerangkan materi kesukaannya merasakan sedikit hawa panas disampingnya. Benar saja. Teman barunya kini sudah tak mampu lagi menopang kepalanya. Mukanya memerah dan bibirnya pucat.

"Hei, Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Kamu kenapa? Ya Tuhan —" Naruto menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang berkeringat, lalu berjengit, "—Tuhan, Badanmu panas, Sasuke.. Kamu sakit! Ayo aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan!"

Naruto menyeret Sasuke keluar kelas. Setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada sensei yang sedang menerangkan. Cowok itu terburu-buru, melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke sedang sakit. Menopang kepala saja berat, apalagi lari-larian? Tak kuat lagi, akhirnya Sasuke pingsan. Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah menyebabkan anak baru tak sadarkan diri gara-gara sifat cerobohnya.

"Sasuke, _Wake up.._ Aduuh.. Gimana ini?" Katanya sembari mencari-cari bala bantuan yang dapat dimintai pertolongan.

"Na-naruto.. sedang apa kamu disini? Eh, si-siapa itu? Kenapa dia ti-tiduran disini?"

_Oh, Tuhan.. Terimakasih.._

"Hinata! Syukurlah.. Tolong bantu aku.. Dia temanku.. Dia sedang sakit dan.. Dan tadi saat aku hendak membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dia sudah pingsan begini.." Ujar Naruto panik. Napasnya menderu.

Gadis itu menatap anak lelaki yang terkapar disamping Naruto.

"Te-tenanglah, Naruto.. Kebetulan aku membawa minyak angin.. Mu-mungkin, ini bisa membantu.." gadis bernama Hinata itu langsung mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya. Dan hendak membukanya.

"To-tolong hadapkan wajahnya kesini.." pinta gadis itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto segera mendudukkan Sasuke kehadapan Hinata.

"Tutup botolnya sulit dibuka—" gadis berambut indigo itu menguatkan tangannya untuk membuka botolan kecil tersebut. "—Ah,_ I did it_.. Sek—" ucapan gadis itu terpotong setelah menatap wajah Sasuke yang pingsan. Ingatannya melayang. Dia pernah bertemu Sasuke. Pernah. Dan pertemuan itu adalah aib. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Kenapa juga Sasuke harus bertemu dengannya?

Jangan sampai Sasuke mengingat wajahnya. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum Sasuke melihat wajah yang pernah menorehkan traumanya.

"Na-naruto.. Aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang.. Maaf aku tak bisa membantu banyak.. Sebaiknya bawa saja dia ke Ruang kesehatan. Disana ada dokter penjaga.. Maaf, Naruto.. Aku permisi dulu.." gadis itu beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Mengibaskan roknya yang agak kusut terkena lipatan kaki. Lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin panik.

Naruto mengalungkan lengan Sasuke pada bahunya. Lalu dengan perlahan berdiri. Meringis sediki merasakan beban Sasuke. Namun cowok bermata sapphire itu tetap menopang Sasuke agar mampu mengiringi langkahya sekarang menuju ruang kesehatan.

**xxXXxx**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya sungguh terasa berat saat ini. Tanpa sadar dia menekan-nekan pelipisnya agak keras. Bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakitnya itu. Namun yang dia harapkan justru sebaliknya, rasa sakit di kepalanya sungguh tidak bisa ditoliir lagi. Dia hendak menarik rambut hitamnya, namun seseorang mencegahnya.

"Hei-hei.. Sudah, Sasuke, nanti pusingmu malah lebih parah kalau kau begitukan.. Daripada itu, lebih baik kamu minum saja obat ini.." larang Naruto sembari menyerahkan segelas air putih dan sebutir obat penghilang sakit kepala.

Sasuke menerimanya, namun sama sekali tidak ada reaksi dia akan meminum obat tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak diminum? Ayo cepat diminum, supaya kamu gak pusing lagi.. Lagipula semua orang di sekolah ini sudah pulang semua.. Tinggal kita berdua saja.. Kau dengar aku gak, sih? Ayo cepat diminum!"

Sasuke menatap sebutir pil ditangannya, lalu menatap Naruto, "Ini bukan obat bius kan?" katanya kalem.

Naruto kaget mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, "Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja bukan.. Kau pikir aku akan meracunimu, hm? Sudahlah kalau kau gak mau minum lebih baik aku pulang saja! Daripada aku disangka yang tidak-tidak?" Naruto beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki di samping ranjang. Namun Sasuke menangkap tangan kanannya. Mencegahya pergi.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud demikian.. Hanya saja aku.." Sasuke bingung sendiri harus menjelaskan apa. Dia sendiri bingung dengan kata-kata 'obat bius' yang seenak jidat keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ahh, ya sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, oke? Sekarang terserah kamu mau minum obatnya atau tidak.. tapi sekarang, lebih baik kamu cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan! Agar kita segera keluar dari sini dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." Naruto mengambil ransel miliknya dan Sasuke, yang sebelumnya ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang akhirnya mengambil keputusan meminum obat pemberiannya. Lalu beringsut menyodorkan segelas air mineral yang ada diatas meja.

Sasuke mengelap sisa air yang menempel disekitar mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, "Kakakku akan segera menjemputku.." Sasuke berganti menatap Naruto.

"Well, tentu saja aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang.. Itu akan membuat kita berdua lebih baik.. Kita berdua akan cepat sampai dirumah kita masing-masing.." gerutu Naruto masih dengan kesibukannya membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan diatas meja kedalam ransel Orange-nya.

"Kau tak perlu repot.." Sasuke angkat bicara. Memutar bola matanya. Cowok itu berniat bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Namun penglihatannya tiba-tiba terasa aneh, seolah-olah berputar, membuatnya terjungkal kembali ke bantal.

"Sasuke, stop.. Jangan bergerak dulu.. aku tahu kamu masih pusing.." Naruto membantu Sasuke berbaring kembali ke ranjang.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau sedang terburu-buru, aku tidak mau merepotkan.. Aku hanya anak baru.." ucap Sasuke merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Maka dari itu, karena kau anak baru.. Jadi aku akan menjagamu dan mengantarmu pulang.. Jadi stop mengomel, biar aku yang membantumu.."

"Aku bukan anak kecil.." sergah Sasuke jengkel. Dia berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah teman yang benar-benar Overprotectif.

"Hei, ini demi keselamatanmu.. Bagaimana kalau kamu diculik, huh? Atau dipukuli orang?"

Deg! Sasuke teringat lagi. Dipukuli lagi? Oh, tidak.. sangat mending sekali kalau dia bersama Naruto yang overprotectif dan cerewet, daripada ia babak belur lagi.

"Sas?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, dan menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ah, oke.. tapi aku mau telepon kakakku dulu.."

**xxXXxx**

Itachi mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku kemejanya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, benda hitam canggih itu bergetar. Sengaja ia _silent mode _ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu jalannya rapat. Ia melirik _Caller ID _yang muncul dilayar ponselnya, 'Beloved Brother-Sasuke'.

Pria itu keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya meminta izin kepada rekan kerjanya. Ia memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Halo? Ada apa, Sasuke..?"

/_Itachi_—/

"Panggil aku kakak atau Aniki.."

_/Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin bilang tak usah menjemputku sekarang../_

"Oh, Tuhan.. Sasuke aku hampir lupa.. Aku baru ingat kamu sudah pergi sekolah, tidak berguling-guling lagi dirumah.." Itachi menepuk keningnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Apa faktor usia adalah salah satunya?

_/Haah, kamu itu.. Yasudahlah.. Akan kumatikan teleponnya../_

"Tunggu, Sas.. Kamu pulang dengan apa—" tuut.. tuut..

Itachi menghela napas. Meskipun adiknya sudah dewasa, tapi ia tetap saja tak bisa menahan perasaan khawatir terhadap adik semata wayangnya itu. Apalagi disaat adiknya sendirian, dan tak ada dirinya dirinya disampingnya.

Dan kesekian kalinya, Itachi sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan adiknya. Mengambil kunci mobil, dan meluncur di tengah sore menjelang malam.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto memapah Sasuke menuju mobil hitamnya, cowok bermata biru itu begitu khawatir terhadap orang yang kini mengalungkan lengan kirinya di bahunya. Pasalnya, tubuh Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya benar-benar terasa panas. Belum lagi wajah pucatnya, lalu hidungnya yang memerah.. Tampaknya teman barunya ini terserang flu berat.

"Gimana keadaan kamu?" kata Naruto ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.."

"Stop berbohong,,"

"Oke, aku gak baik-baik saja.. kepalaku benar-benar pusing.. sakit sekali.."

"Kamu rebahan saja di kursi mobil, berbaring saja, jangan duduk dulu kalau masih pusing.."

"Ya,"

Naruto tersenyum, "Dimana rumahmu?"

Sasuke yang hendak berniat tidur tersadar lagi, merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu berwarna biru dari sana. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi, walau hanya untuk sekedar berbicara satu kata.

Naruto memerima kartu tersebut dan membaca di setiap katanya.

"Ohh.. Dekat rumah Sakura.. Sekalian mampir, ah.." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

**xxXXxx**

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau adiknya ada disana. Tentu saja, bukannya Sasuke sudah bilang dia akan pulang tanpa dirinya?

Pria itu berbalik, hendak kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Namun matanya menangkap sosok berambut pirang kekuningan yang sedang menuntun seseorang yang.. mirip dengan adiknya. Itachi terkejut bukan main, sungguh, bagaimana kalau insiden buruk yang menimpa Sasuke dulu kejadian lagi? Oh tidak bisa, Itachi tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi..

Dengan sigap ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil hitam yang lebih dulu melaju di depannya.

**To be Continued..**

Haaah.. akhirnya tuntas juga chapter 2nya, molor banget sihh aku #nepukkepala

Mana hancur lagi #cry

Naka udah buat fic ini disela-sela kesibukkan Naka, jadi maaf kalau chapter ini sungguh tidak memuaskan.. Banyak kalimat-kalimat yang rancu dan tidak baku..

Dan apa-apaan itu Sasuke yang sakit dan lemah? :O sungguh membuat image Sasuke yang cool hilang lenyap entah kemana..

Dan yang trakhir maaf kalau ada tambahan bahasa jepangnya yang gak sempurna.. Naka agak lupa, padahal dulu lumayan bisa, sih.. kalau cuma kata-katanya ajah.. sekarang malah lupa total.. :(

yasudahlah, ini balesan review chapter 1 kemarin, makasih ya minna-sama !

/**Angie : Wah, suka Sasuke yang OOC, ya ? Sama dong kayak Naka ! Rasanya Sasuke lebih cocok kalau jadi anak baik, tapi tetep harus dibubuhi sikap aslinya yang cool, dong.. Oke deh, makasih ya reviewnya.. Ditunggu lg review di chap lain :)/**

**/Dijah-hime : Uwaaaa.. makasih, eng.. *manggil apa, nih?* teman.. Tenang aja, entar ada SasuSakunya juga kok.. Dan lumayan banyak juga, sih.. -_- oo, mengenai judul, Camaraderie itu artinya persahabatan.. itu gak sengaja Naka temuin pas ubek-ubek kamus bhs. inggris.. :) Makasih, reviewnya../**

**/me : Waa.. makasih :* ow, tentang itu Sasuke kaburnya masih make kursi roda kok, dan belum bisa jalan.. makasih reviewnya../**

**/Sasuhina-caem : Makasih reviewnya... v('v')/**

**/Mist.a Railgun Fubuki : Ah, haloo.. *bungkukin badan* Aaa.. alurnya rumit, ya? Naka juga ngerasa kayak begitu.. MissTypo(s)? ini dia kesalahan fatal Naka kalau ngetik fic.. -_- makasih ya, Mist desu, yang udah ngasih review yang membanguuuuun banget.. ini dia reviewer idaman Naka.. :D/**

**/Uchiha Kagamie : Hahaha.. iya, nih, authornya lagi suka menyiksa Sasuke #digeplak SasuFG.. Oke, deh, Uchiha Kagaime-san.. jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. Makasih buat reviewnyaaaa... :*/**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMARADERIE**

**chapter 3**

**Summary: /Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kak.. kami akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sasuke.."/ **

**/...Sesekali gadis itu terkikik, lalu muncul rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Oh, ayolah.. gadis ini sedang jatuh cinta./ **

**/Seringai acuh muncul dari bibir mungil Hinata, "Dia sendiri yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini.. Dia sendiri yang membuatku bersikap tidak sopan padanya —"/**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), Hard OOC, dll..**

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sore yang panjang akhirnya mulai berakhir berganti malam. Naruto mendesah panjang. Sudah setengah jam lamanya dia mencari alamat Sasuke, dan baru sekarang akhirnya rumah bercat cokelat muda berlantai dua itu terlihat. Awalnya dia tidak ingin menyusahkan diri seperti ini, dan berniat membangunkan Sasuke untuk bertanya pada anak baru itu letak rumahnya. Akan tetapi diurungkannya niatan itu setelah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang jelas menahan lelah dan sakit yang sangat. Namun saat ini dia harus benar-benar menahan perasaannya untuk tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

Perlahan cowok berambut pirang itu menoleh kearah kursi mobil belakang, menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan mengguncang-guncangnya pelan. Sampai tak lama kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjapkan mata hitamnya.

"Bangun, rumahmu ini kan?" tanya Naruto sembari menuding rumah yang ada disebelah kiri mobilnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi mobil, tatapannya mengikuti jari telunjuk Naruto yang menuding bangunan sederhana di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm.. terimakasih sudah mengantarku.. mau mampir dulu mungkin?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, lalu akhirnya mengangguk, "Boleh juga, aku haus.. mungkin kau mau memberiku segelas jus segar.. hehe", cengir Naruto.

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, sebenarnya dia agak malas berbicara, tapi mulutnya seperti gatal apabila tidak menyahuti teman barunya itu, "Aku tidak punya jus segar, buah-buahan di kulkasku busuk semua.." oh, tidak.. sikap ketusnya mulai terlihat.

Naruto terkejut beberapa detik, namun akhirnya tawanya meledak membahana di dalam mobil hitamnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Sasuke yang kelihatannya jutek dapat berbicara sekonyol itu. Ah, itu berlebihan.. Mungkin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang konyol, hanya saja lucu apabila bibir Sasuke yang mengucapkan.

"Ahaha.. tentu aku tetap meminumnya.. kau tahu kenapa? karena yang memberi adalah seorang cowok manis dan masih muda.." gombalnya, sungguh dia hanya bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau yang memberimu adalah seorang pria tua dengan kerut diseluruh wajahnya?" sergah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, lalu senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, "Aku percaya yang memberiku minuman adalah cowok manis dan muda.."

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Kau homo."

"HEI, AKU BUKAN HOMO!" teriak Naruto histeris.

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil, "Tapi kau menggombaliku.."

"Aku tidak menggombalimu!"

"Kau mengataiku manis.." kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Oke, kau memang manis, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu, dan aku bukan HOMO kau tahu.."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda" ucapnya santai, lalu membuka pintu mobil Naruto. Keluar dari sana sebelum aura panas dari Naruto benar-benar mendidih.

Sasuke mengambil kunci rumahnya dibawah kloset coklat tua didepan pintu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci pada kenop pintu.

Naruto hanya memandangi apa yang Sasuke lakukan, "Apa aman kalau kunci diletakkan disitu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Terdengar bunyi 'Cklik' ketika Sasuke memutar kunci itu pada lubangnya. Kemudian anak itu membuka kenop pintunya hingga pintu terbuka.

"Aku sudah terbiasa meletakkan kunci disitu, dan itu sudah berlangsung 3 tahun lamanya, sampai sekarang tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.." jawab Sasuke seadanya, lalu melempar tasnya sembarangan. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah. Mengamati foto-foto yang diletakkan rapi diatas meja, "Mana orangtuamu?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto sebentar, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi, "Kerja mungkin?" jawabnya. Sial, pusing dikepalanya masih belum hilang juga, malah sekarang matanya mulai susah dibuka. Satu kata, dia mengantuk berat. Mungkin terkena pengaruh obat yang tadi diberikan Naruto.

Naruto masih mengamati foto-foto yang ada diatas meja Sasuke. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada satu pigura berukuran sedang, dengan foto dua orang anak laki-laki di dalamnya. Keduanya hampir mirip. Yang satu agak besar, berambut agak gondrong, matanya sayu dan lembut. Berbeda lagi dengan anak yang duduk disampingnya, tubuhnya mungil, matanya tajam, dan rambutnya agak jabrik. Naruto dapat menebak kalau kedua anak yang ada di dalam foto tersebut adalah kedua bersaudara. Dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

"Sas, yang duduk disampingmu ini siapa? Kakakmu, ya?" tanya Naruto. Matanya tidak beralih dari pigora itu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengernyit heran, beberapa detik lamanya tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, mencari sosok Sasuke yang ternyata sedang terlelap nyaman diatas sofa. Hah, Naruto mendesah berat, apa-apaan tidur disaat rumahmu kedatangan tamu? Naruto tak habis pikir. Namun cowok berambut pirang kekuningan itu tidak berniat membangunkan Sasuke, dan mendudukkan diri disamping sofa tempat Sasuke tertidur. Cowok itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memainkan aplikasi game disana. Mengusir bosan, batinnya.

.

.

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

Itachi yang sedari tadi membuntuti mobil hitam yang membawa Sasuke akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Pasalnya mobil tersebut kini terletak didepan pagar rumahnya. Itu artinya, Sasuke sudah berada dirumah dengan selamat. Segera Itachi keluar dari mobilnya, membuka pagar perlahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang mungkin bisa mengganggu tetangga sekitarnya.

Setelah melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya kedalam rak sepatu. Pria itu tidak terlalu terkejut melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka. Mungkin Sasuke sedang mengajak temannya—yang Itachi duga adalah anak yang mengantar Sasuke dengan mobilnya tadi. Sedetik kemudian, Itachi tersenyum, pria itu senang, setidaknya Sasuke mau bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Sampai-sampai mengajak temannya berkunjung dirumahnya. Membayangkan itu semua, Itachi senyum-senyum sendiri, sungguh kemajuan yang sangat pesat untuk Sasuke.

Dan apa yang dilihat Itachi setelah ia memasuki ruang tamu ternyata sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan tadi. Seorang anak berambut pirang kekuningan, dan kelihatan seumuran dengan Sasuke, sedang duduk disana, memainkan ponselnya. Itachi mengetuk pintu yang sebenarnya sudah terbuka. Bermaksud menyampaikan secara auditori tentang kedatangannya.

"Permisi.." ucap Itachi bersamaan dengan mengetuk pintu.

Naruto terlonjak, buru-buru dia berdiri sambil menampangkan wajah kikuk dan salah tingkah, "A-ah.. maaf saya tidak sopan, saya tadi mengantarkan Sasuke yang sedang sakit, saya mohon maaf..." kata Naruto sambil membungkuk.

Itachi tersenyum lalu menghampiri Naruto, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "Tidaak, aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengantarkan Sasuke, hm.. ngomong-ngomong dimana anak itu sekarang?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa, "Dia tertidur, mungkin efek obat yang saya beri.. Emm.. apa anda kakak Sasuke?"

Itachi menautkan alisnya, "Eh, sebegitu miripnya ya aku dengan Sasuke?, sampai mudah tertebak.. hehe.. iya aku kakak Sasuke.. Dan tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu, namaku Itachi.." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto yang tampak gugup.

Naruto balas mengulurkan tangannya, "Ah.. nama saya Naruto, em.. Itachi-san.."

Itachi tertawa, "Panggil saja aku Aniki atau kak Itachi kalau kau mau.. jangan takut-takut begitu padaku.. kau kan teman Sasuke, anggap saja aku ini kakakmu juga.."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik, A-anikii.."

Itachi beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri semula, menuju dapur, "Kau mau minum apa? Kami punya jus segar, kopi, teh, atau susu mungkin?" tawar Itachi.

Naruto merengut, "Sasuke bilang dia hanya punya buah busuk di kulkasnya.."

Itachi tertawa, "Sasuke bilang seperti itu padamu? Dia sungguh jarang berbicara hal-hal seperti itu.. Dia orang yang sangat kaku sebenarnya.. Well, sepertinya hanya cukup sehari saja sudah mampu membuatnya nyaman disana.."

Naruto mengernyit bingung, sungguh dia belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang teman barunya itu.

Itachi kembali dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk segar di atas nampan, "Di tahun ini, dia sudah berpindah sekolah sebanyak dua kali.."

Naruto memasang wajah terkejut, "Kenapa seperti itu, kak Itachi?"

Itachi lalu duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Sasuke yang sedang teridur, mengusap poni yang menutupi dahi adiknya, agak berjengit merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya yang lumayan tinggi, "Dia sebenarnya anak yang ramah dan baik, tapi orang-orang sekitarnya tidak menganggap begitu. Disekolah pertamanya, ia malah dihajar oleh teman-teman brengseknya yang iri karena Sasuke menarik hati gadis pujaan mereka.."

"Hanya karena masalah seperti itu mereka sampai memukuli Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. disana memang orang-orangnya keras sekali.. Disekolahnya yang kedua, Sasuke bahkan diculik oleh gurunya sendiri yang terlalu terobsesi padanya.." mata Itachi menerawang, mengingat-ingat kejadian pahit yang dialami Sasuke saat itu.

Naruto termangu.. Wajar saja Sasuke mengalami hal seperti itu, dia kan memang cowok hampir sempurna. Coba bayangkan, dihari pertamanya masuk Konohagakure High School saja, namanya sudah dikenal seantero penghuni sekolah. Bagaimana hal tersebut tidak bisa dikatakan luar biasa?

Naruto tersadar dalam lamunannya ketika mendengar tawa pelan Itachi.

"Yaah, semoga saja bersamamu dan teman-teman yang lainnya, Sasuke tidak akan mengalami hal tersebut lagi.." ujar Itachi pelan, tetap membelai surai hitam adiknya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja, kak.. kami akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sasuke.."

.

.

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatap kearah luar jendela satu jam lamanya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sesekali gadis itu terkikik, lalu muncul rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Oh, ayolah.. gadis ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Sakura —nama gadis itu —menghela napas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela kamarnya sedetik pun, "Ya Tuhan, Sasuke.." gumamnya pelan. Sungguh gadis itu masih terbayang jelas kharisma seorang anak yang baru saja sehari duduk dibelakang bangkunya. Dia merasa seperti ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Namun gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa tingkahnya amat konyol dan memalukan. Gadis itu sebenarnya jarang merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Banyak cowok-cowok di kelasnya, luar kelasnya, atau bahkan kakak kelasnya yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Namun tak ada satupun yang dapat membuat hati gadis bermata Jade itu bergeming. Namun dia merasa aneh kali ini, hanya menatap mata tajam seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dia sudah dibuat kelabakan begini.

Oke, sudah. Cukup. Ini memalukan untuk Sakura Haruno!

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Berniat keluar rumah sebentar, hendak menghilangkan sebagian pikiran—yang menurutnya agak memalukan—itu.

"Sakura mau kemana?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah dapur.

Sakura menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk menatap kakinya yang menuruni tangga, "Mau keluar sebentaaar saja.."

Wanita paruh baya itu lalu tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Sakura yang ternyata sudah melenggang keluar rumah, "Jangan lama-lama, sayang.. Makan malamnya sudah hampir siap!"

.

.

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap hamparan debu yang melayang-layang tertepa sinar rembulan. Entah mengapa untuk saat ini dia hanya membutuhkan melamun. Dia tidak sedih atau sedang melankolis. Dia hanya sedang ingin mengusir seperempaaaat saja bayangan Sasuke yang kini sedang memenuhi otaknya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari ayunan taman yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Lalu berjalan perlahan. Sebenarnya dia takut juga, apalagi sekarang hari sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalanan. Tapi ia tak peduli, dia bisa menjaga diri. Dia bisa taekwondo, dan silat. Uh, tapi taekwondonya yang sudah mencapai sabuk hitam itu tidak akan mempan apabila lawannya hantu. Tentu saja, hantu kan tidak bisa ditembus?.

Lama-lama dia merinding juga. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya mulai cepat—lebih tepatnya sedikit berlari. Mencari-cari setidaknya ada satu orang disekitar taman itu. Hmm, Eh-uh? Kau berkata apa? Taman?

Gadis itu menepuk keningnya. Tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berjalan jauh dari rumahnya.

Gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, sembari bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti, matanya menyipit memandang sesuatu di depannya.

"Itu mobil Naruto bukan, sih?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Gadis itu mendekat kearah tempat mobil hitam itu di parkir. Di depan rumah sederhana namun mewah.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa lagi. Gadis itu mengintip kearah dalam rumah tersebut. Mencari tahu siapa gerangan pemilik rumah ini. Bukan tidak ada alasannya dia bertingkah laku seperti orang yang hendak mencuri seperti ini. Naruto yang dikenal sebagai anak 'home sweet home' membuatnya penasaran. Pasalnya Naruto paling tidak suka berkunjung kerumah orang lain, kecuali rumah Sakura tentunya, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Naruto naksir Sakura.

Gadis itu menangkap sosok Naruto dari jendela buram rumah itu. Tampak cowok itu sedang berbincang ria dengan sang tuan rumah. Sakura berniat menunggu cowok berambut kuning itu keluar. Bukan apa-apa sih. Selama ini Naruto selalu menunggunya. Jadi sekarang, apa salahnya dia balik menunggu Naruto?

Sakura bersandar pada mobil hitam Naruto. Setidaknya selama 10 menit. Akhirnya Naruto keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dibarengi dengan seorang lelaki yang Sakura rasa pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Melihat Sakura yang berdiri mematung, Naruto sedikit terkejut, khawatir juga. Bagaimana tidak? Hari sudah mulai malam, dan udara semakin mendingin, seorang gadis cantik malah berkeliaran di depan orang sangatlah membahayakan. Apalagi si gadis tersebut adalah gadis pujaannya.

"Sakura, kenapa disini?" tanya Naruto sembari memasang wajah khawatir.

Sakura tersadar, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya idak gatal, "Uh.. ehm.. kebetulan aku lewat sini dan melihat mobilmu.. ja-jadi.."

"Sakura, ini sudah malam.. kenapa kau keluar rumah? Udara semakin dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit..." tegur Naruto, cowok itu benar-benar khawatir, apalagi wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit pucat. Entah itu karena kedinginan atau efek dari lampu jalanan.

Sakura tersenyum manis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku hanya merasa sedikit bosan dirumah.. Jadi aku pikir berjalan-jalan mungkin membuat lebih baik.." kekehnya.

Naruto memasang wajah tidak setuju, "Sakura, ini jauh dari rumahmu! Dan kamu hanya berjalan kaki untuk sampai kesini.."

Sakura hendak membantah namun diurungkannya ketika dia mendengar suara lain menginterupsi adu mulut mereka.

"Ehem.. sepertinya akan ada opera sabun disini.." sindir Itachi dengan terkikik. "Siapa gadis cantik ini, Naruto? Kekasihmu?"

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah, "Ka-kak Itachi.. Bu-bukan, dia juga sekelas kok dengan Sasuke.."

"Eh? Sasuke?" potong Sakura cepat.

"Ah, kamu teman Sasuke juga ternyata, perkenalkan.. Aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke.." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis didepannnya.

Sakura membalas uluran tangan tersebut dengan gugup, jantungnya beerdegup kencang, uh.. bagaimana tidak? Sekarang dia sedang bersalaman dengan kakak dari cowok pujaannya!

"Sa-saya Sakura, teman Sasuke, salam kenal kak Itachi.."

Itachi tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan dari biasanya., "Sakura, ya? mau mampir dulu? Sasuke sedang sakit, mungkin dia akan merasa lebih baik jika teman-temannya menjenguknya.." tawar Itachi.

Sasuke sakit? Dalam hati Sakura ingin menerima tawaran Itachi untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak mungkin masuk kedalam rumah cowok seorang diri. Jadi dia urungkan saja niatannya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak usah, kak.. Nanti bikin kakak repot. Lagipula Sasuke juga butuh istirahat yang cukup.." tolak Sakura halus. Mengabaikan separuh pikiran otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima tawaran Itachi.

Itachi dengan senyum yang belum lepas dari wajah tampannya menyeret Naruto serta Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya, mengabaikan penolakan dari keduanya. Hinggga akhirnya ketiganya sampai di ruang tamu tempat Sasuke terlelap dengan selimut tebal diatasnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, sungguh melihat Sasuke yang sedang bergulung sakit di balik selimut sama saja dengan melihat benda imut yang biasanya disebut boneka. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit Sasuke yang putih pucat kontras dengan hidung dan kelopak matanya yang memerah. Belum lagi wajah damainya saat tidur. Ugh, sepertinya Sakura harus menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi Sasuke sekarang.

"Maaf ya sudah menyeret kalian seenaknya.." Itachi menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidaklah gatal, hanya untuk mengusir rasa bersalah tentu saja.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kak Itachi.. Ehm, rumah kakak sepi sekali?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Ah, kebetulan orangtua kami sedang keluar kota.. Kalau mereka ada disini, rumah pasti ramai sekali dengan omelan-omelan khas ibu kami kalau Sasuke sedang sakit.." jawab Itachi sambil terkekeh, melirik sebentar Sasuke yang tidur di sofa sebelah.

Wajah Sakura nampak benar-benar gembira, tapi tidak halnya dengan Naruto, wajah cemberutnya benar-benar kontras dengan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Melihat hal tersebut Itachi terheran-heran, dan merasa sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena telah membawa masuk Naruto, padahal anak berambut kuning tersebut sudah berjam-jam duduk disini tadi.

Melihat pandangan penuh rasa bersalah Itachi, Sakura meyikut pelan pinggang Naruto.

"Ugh.." Naruto meringis pelan. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto mau tak mau gugup juga, "Apa-apaan kau ini Naruto? Sikapmu sungguh tidak sopan? Ayo cepat bersikap yang baik dan jangan cemberut.. Apa susahnya sih menemaniku menjenguk Sasuke sebentar?" bisik Sakura pelan, namun bernada tajam, bak menyayat gendang telinga Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "Yeahh, maaf.."

Suasana di kediaman Uchiha agak ramai saat itu. Mengiringi dengkuran pelan sang Uchiha bungsu yang masih tertidur dan sama sekali tak merasa terusik.

.

.

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.**

Hinata Hyuuga mengaduk-aduk bosan sup yang mendingin dalam mangkuknya menggunakan sumpit. Sesekali melihat ayah, ibu tirinya, dan adiknya—Hanabi, menghabiskan makan malam dengan lahap. Tidak mengherankan, sup yang dibuat oleh ibu tiriny a—Kurenai Hyuuga, memang terlihat enak dan baunya pun menggugah selera. Hanya saja, pikiran Hinata yang kacau tidak memungkinkannya untuk makan makanan tersebut. Apalagi makanan tersebut dibuat oleh tangan ibu tirinya yang memuakkan.

Melihat Hinata yang melamun dan tak melahap makanannya sesuap pun membuat si bungsu Hyuuga bingung, gadis berpipi chubby itu meletakkan sumpitnya dan berhenti makan. Beralih memperhatikan sang kakak

"Hei kau kenapa?" teguran sang adik menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

Si sulung meggeleng, "Aku tak apa.."

"Kau tak memakan makananmu," sang ibu tiri menambahi.

Hinata mendecih, tak sudi wanita itu berbicara kepadanya, "Apa pedulimu?" tanya—oh bukan, itu tak pantas disebut bertanya apabila Hinata mebubuhinya dengan nada yang tajam.

Mata sang ayah melebar, ini pertama kalinya ia duduk bersama dan menikmati makanan yang lezat, namun ini pertama kalinya juga ia mendengar kata-kata bernada sangat tajam itu keluar dari mulut putri sulungnya. Ia tahu betul sifat Hinata, ia anak yang lembut dan penurut. Bukan seperti tadi.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu, nak? Dia ibumu, mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada ibumu?" tanya sang ayah heran.

Hinata menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapannya, ia sungguh muak, apalagi saat ia melihat sendiri waktu itu bahwa wanita bajingan itu menculik seorang anak lelaki yang bahkan seumuran dengannya. Menyekapnya saat ayahnya tidak ada dirumah, dan bahkan wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai anak kecil tampan yang diculiknya itu.

Seringai acuh muncul dari bibir mungil Hinata, "Dia sendiri yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini.. Dia sendiri yang membuatku bersikap tidak sopan padanya —"

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan kasar, "—Dan dia sendiri yang membuatku menjadi benci padanya. Karena ia membuat ayah terluka jika mengetahui apa yang dilakukan dibelakangnya.."

Setelah gadis itu pergi dan berlari menuju kamarnya. ruang makan ribut, adu mulut terjadi diantara suami istri di meja makan.

.

.

**xxXXxx**

**To be Continued**

xxXXxx

Haloha, readers! Adakah yang menunggu FF ini? *hening* krikkrik~

hehe, buat yang nungguin makasih banget, yaa? ^_^

ini Naka bawakan Camaraderie chapter 3 !

Dikit, eh? Aduh, Naka kena WB parahhh.. Jadi maaf kalau Chapter ini pendek + hancur + membosankan... -_-

Mungkin chapter depan akan sedikit lebih panjang kalau mood Naka menulis kembali baik lagi ^^

Buat temen-temen yang sudah mereview, makasih juga..

maaf gak bisa ngebales satu persatu ^^

Review, please? ^^


End file.
